Mario: The Complete Classics Collection
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! This is a re-release of our numerous Mario shorts we have written over the years, plus two brand new stories serving as the finale! Each story has been re-edited and re-formatted. Whether you have seen the originals or missed them completely, these will be worth the nostalgic read again!
1. Introduction

**Story**: Mario: The Complete Classics Collection  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: February 17th, 2015  
**Genre**: Humor/Parody  
**Rating**: K-T (Violence, Language)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo or its popular franchise

* * *

**This is a collection of almost every Mario-related fic we have uploaded over the years here on this site! We will be removing the original versions, so this definitive update is where you will now find them! ****In this collection you will find**:

**Mario Gets Owned: Bowser's Revenge**  
Originally Published On December 30th, 2006

**Mario Gets Owned 2: Bowser's New Game**  
Originally Published On May 10th, 2007

**Mario Gets Owned 3: Super Smash Brothers Style **  
Originally Published On July 16th, 2007

** Speak or Fight**  
Originally Published On August 31st, 2008

**Liquid Plumber**  
Originally Published On December 17th, 2008

**Toad The Bastard**  
Originally Published On January 24th, 2009

**Luigi's Nightmare**  
Originally Published On October 31st, 2009

**Yoshi vs Kirby**  
Originally Published On August 27th, 2010

**Yoshi vs Kirby 2: Picnic Panic**  
Originally Published On February 22nd, 2011

**NEW! Yoshi vs Kirby 3: Dream Island Rumble**

* * *

**Please proceed to the next chapter for the first short: Mario Gets Owned: Bowser's Revenge!**


	2. Mario Gets Owned: Bowser's Revenge

**Mario Gets Owned: Bowser's Revenge**

* * *

**Super Mario Brothers  
World 1-1  
Lives x 3**

"**Huh? Where am I?"** Mario asked, as he suddenly appeared on a brick road in a strange new world. **"And why am I so short?"**

Mario looked around for any signs of a building he could go to and ask someone what was going on. He squints and notices a small castle off in the distance.

"**Bingo!"** he said, as he began running down the brick path.

Out of nowhere, a goomba walking toward him appears in Mario's path. Mario tries to slide to a halt, but runs into it and falls off the side of the road.

**Super Mario Brothers  
World 1-1  
Lives x 2**

"**W-what…just happened?"**

Mario was back at the very spot he first appeared at.

"**The last thing I remember was slamming into a walking pile of brown turd…"** he said, scratching his head. **"No matter, I'll just jump over it this time around."**

So with that said, Mario runs down the road once more, leaping over the goomba he encountered earlier. He soon came to a bunch of bricks floating in mid-air with question marks drawn into them. Mario looked up and stared at them for a minute.

"_Weird…"_ he thought. _"I wonder if anything's inside of them."_

Mario took a few steps back before running up and punching one of the airborne bricks. When he did so, a brown mushroom popped out of it and began moving on its own.

"**Ohhh, so these things give you food! Sounds good to me!"** Mario said, licking his lips as he began to case down the mobile-mushroom.

Little did Mario know that the mushroom was heading straight for that gomba he encountered earlier. The mushroom made contact with it, causing the goomba to grow 5x its normal size.

"**Mama-mia! That mushroom made him hu—"** Mario began to saw in awe, before the giant goomba suddenly jumped onto him and gobbled him down in one fell-swoop.

**Super Mario Brothers  
World 1-1  
Lives x 1**

Mario was back at the same spot again.

"**I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna get that growing-mushroom this time!"**

Mario proceeds to leap over the goomba, and punch the brick that gives out the mushroom. It landed on Mario, which made him grow into his normal-sized self.

"_Now that's more like it! Now to get on to that castle!"_

Mario continued his way down the road where he saw a bunch of large green pipes lined up in font of him.

"_This is one odd place,"_ Mario thought, as he leapt onto one of the pipes. _"Once down in these things anyway?"_ he wondered, sticking his head down into the pipe's hole.

In a matter of seconds a Piranha Plant from within shot up and chomped Mario in the face.

"**Yyyeeeeaaaaaooooowwwww!"** Mario screamed as he shot out of the pipe and landed on the ground next to it. He then began to shrink down to his previous tiny-state.

"**Oh meat-balls, now I'm small again! This place is too dangerous! I must get to that castle soon!" **

Mario got up and continued his way forward, where he came up to a moderate-sized pit in the road.

**"_Just need a good running start and I can make it across."_**

Mario again takes a few steps back, and gets a good running start as he attempts to jump across the ravine.

**BAM!**

Instead, Mario runs face-first into a brick-block that appeared out of nowhere. This time it spawned a green mushroom.

"**Oh good, another mushroom! Now I can be big again! Come to papa!"** Mario says as he shakes off the dizziness from the impact and starts chasing down the green mushroom.

However, he forgot about the ravine and winds up accidentally chasing the mushroom down into the ravine with it.

**Super Mario Brothers  
World 1-1  
Lives x 1**

**(He managed to snag the 1-up shroom before he fell to his death)**

Back at the start again

"_Alright, that's it, no more games. I'm making it to that castle even if it kills me!"_

Over the goomba and after the mushroom, over the pipes and over the ravine, Mario was once step closer to getting to his goal.

"**Yikes!"** Mario exclaimed as a group of goombas and koopa-troopas where heading toward him.

"_Maybe one of these blocks will give something to stop these things,"_ Mario thought, as he began bashing bricks until a flashing star popped out of one of them. Mario grabbed it and began shining brightly in different colors.

"**Whoo, I feel the power!"** Mario exclaims as he begin plowing through the groups of enemies. Learning from his previous mistakes, he leaps another ravine a few more pipes before coming toward a large stairway just before he got tot the castle. He leaped up the staircase and when he reached the top, he saw a giant flagpole sitting in front of the castle.

"**Looks like the only way to get to the castle is to get past that pole. Here we go!"** Mario says, as he runs and jumps with all of his might.

**CLANG!**

Mario's eyes were wide-open in shock as he had landed straight on top of the pole, which stabbed him right in his meat-balls. He fell off the pole like a petrified rock into the side of the road.

**Super Mario Brothers  
World 1-1  
Lives x 0**

Mario ripped off his overalls in complete anger and rage and immediately charged full-speed down the road once again. This was Mario's last chance to get to the castle before all of his lives ran out.

He stomped onto the first goomba and grabs the mushroom. He jumps over the ravine and stops and picks up the flower he missed on his previous runs. He proceeds to grab the super-star and continues plow through the enemies like a bulldozer while shooting fireballs at them. He makes it up the staircase and jumps, grabbing onto the pole and sliding down.

"**Yes! I finally made it!"** Mario cheered as he strutted into the castle's entrance.

That's when he heard a ticking noise.

"**Huh? What's all of this…DYNAMITE?!"**

**KABLAM!**

The entire castle implodes with Mario in it, crumbling into a heap of wreckage in seconds.

**Game Over  
Continue?**

Bowser sets down the controller and gets off the couch, walking up to his Nintendo console and turning off the power.

"**That's what you get for all the years of trouble you gave me on my quest to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, bitch!"** Bowser says before he walks off laughing evilly with satisfaction.

* * *

**The End**

**Please review and keep watch for the next story: Mario Gets Owned 2: Bowser's New Game, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	3. Mario Gets Owned 2: Bowser's New Game

**Mario Gets Owned 2: Bowser's New Game**

* * *

Bowser was in his castle bedroom ready to play his new game: Super Mario Brothers 2 (USA) for the SNES. He pops in the game, and turns on the system.

"**Hehe, once again it's time to teach that plumber not to mess with the baddies,"** Bowser laughs evilly as he grabbed his controller.

**Super Mario Bros. 2  
****Press Start  
****Select Character**

"**What the…where am I now?"**

Mario stood in line next to his other pals in the character selection screen. After a brief moment of trying to figure out what was going on, he finally remembers…

"**Oh no! I'm inside another game!"** Mario yelped. He ran up the screen and began pounding on it from the inside. **"Bowser! Let me out of here right now!"**

"**Hahaha! How about…NO!"** he laughed. He moved the cursor over Mario, highlighting him on the spot.

Mario looked up and saw that Bowser was going to choose him.

"**Forget this!"** Mario said, making a mad dash to the left, only to crash into an invisible wall.

"**Nice try, plumber-butt!"** Bowser said, clicking the button to officially select Mario.

"**Momma-mia…"** Mario groaned, as he was taken to the first stage.

**Super Mario Bros. 2  
****World 1-1  
****Lives: 3**

As the game began, Mario stepped out of an elevator suspended several hundred feet in the air, looked down and gulped.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Mario yelled, as he dropped five screens down the dark stage, crashing on top of each bluff until he finally hit the bottom. Mario got up and without even getting a chance to catch his breath or recover, was taken into the next door.

He was now out in the main field area.

"**What the heck is this place?!"** Mario wandered, his legs moving on its own due to Bowser controlling him. He jumped over a few Shy-Guys and began climbing up a vine ladder. Then he began digging up grass.

"**What is this, a gardening simulator?"** Mario yelled at Bowser through the TV. Bowser sat there and just savored the moments as he played.

Soon, Mario pulled out a vile of red liquid.

"**Well, at least I get something to drink…" **Mario said, attempting to take a swig, but Bowser made him do something else. He threw it down, making it turn into another doorway.

"**Aw man…"** Mario grumbled, as he stepped into the door.

Now it was dark. Everything was a black silhouette, except for a bright mushroom sitting next to him.

"**Lunch time!"** Mario said, licking his lips, ready to pounce the mushroom and eat it. But Bowser made it to where Mario only inched his way over and let the time elapse. Now he was back in the field again.

"**I hate you…"** Mario growled at Bowser.

Bowser continued to make Mario run across the level, until he reached some logs suspended over some waterfalls. Bowser haphazardly made Mario run across it clumsily, making Mario slip off the logs and fall off into the waterfall depths to his death.

**Super Mario Bros. 2  
****World 1-1  
****Lives: 2**

After losing a life, Mario was back at the start of the stage, soaking wet. Mario tried to take some time and dry himself off, but Bowser forced him to move on.

He let Mario get across that waterfall, and into the next area. Mario bent down and began pulling on another bushel of grass. Only this time, it was a bomb.

"**A bomb?! Can't….throw it…away…can't…control…arms…"** Mario grunted, trying his hardest to chuck the bomb away from him, but to no avail. The bomb flashed rapidly ready to explode.

"**Bowser you son of a bi—!"** Mario started to say, looking at the screen as the bomb then detonates.

**Super Mario Bros. 2  
****World 1-1  
****Lives: 1**

Mario somehow re-spawned near the area he was before being blown up. His face and arms were charred and completely black. Bowser then made Mario precede to the last area of the stage.

After climbing up countless vines the stretched high into the sky, Mario reached the very top onto a cloudy walkway.

"**Why in the world are we so far up here?" **Mario questions, proceeding to a platform to the right of him.

Once he got there, a fugly pink dinosaur with a polka-dotted bow on its head stood before him.

"**Please tell me that's not Barney's wife…"** Mario said in disgust.

Birdo, the dinosaur, heard what he said, and spat out a big-ass egg at Mario, which collided into Mario's face. Mario wiped the egg off of his face and growled. The next egg that was spat at him, he grabbed and threw it back her. After repeating this process three times, the dinosaur was defeated, and she dropped a crystal egg.

"**Ooh, this looks pretty,"** Mario said, picking up the egg. When he did, it evaporated. Then in front of him, a giant hawk-face figure opened its mouth.

"**Guess I go in…I wonder what's inside,"** Mario said, stepping into the bird's mouth.

Suddenly, you can hear Mario crying in agony and pleading for help as the hawk-head began munching and eating Mario like he was chewing gum.

**Game Over**

Bowser was now on the floor, laughing his ass off till it hurt.

"**Oh man, this is too good. Take that, 'Stupid' Mario!"** he said with much satisfaction, before getting up and turning the game off.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING!**

**Super Mario Bros. 2  
****World 1-1  
****Lives: 1**

Mario somehow re-spawned near the area he was before being blown up. His face and arms were charred completely black. Bowser then made Mario precede to the last area of the stage.

After climbing up countless vines the stretched high into the sky, Mario reached the very top onto a cloudy walkway.

"**Why in the world are we so far up here?" **Mario questions, proceeding to a platform to the right of him.

Once he got there, a fugly pink dinosaur with a polka-dotted bowtie on its head stood before him.

"**Please tell me that's not Barney's wife…"** Mario said in disgust.

Birdo, the dinosaur, heard what he said, and spat out a big-ass egg at Mario, in which he grabbed and threw it to the ground, cracking it, with pink ooze coming out of it.

Birdo stopped and glared at Mario angrily, her face getting hot pink in color.

"**THOSE EGGS HAD MY UNBORN CHILDREN IN THEM, AND YOU BROKE THEM!"** Birdo shouted angrily as she charged toward Mario, jumping on top of him and began beating the living hell out of him. Mario tried to get away from the brawl, but Birdo kept grabbing Mario by the legs and dragging him back in. Eventually, nothing was left of Mario except his battered overalls and shaving from his mustache.

**Game Over**

Bowser was now on the floor, laughing his ass off till it hurt.

"**Hahaha! Even better the second play-through!"** he said with even more satisfaction, before getting up and turning the game off.

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review and keep watch for the next story: ****Mario Gets Owned 3: Super Smash Brothers Style****, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!****  
**


	4. Mario Get's Owned 3: SSBM Style

**Mario Get's Owned 3: Super Smash Brothers Style  
**

* * *

Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Princess Peach were all at Bowser's castle ready to play Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"**Tell me again why you of all people are here with us today?"** Wario questions Peach, sitting next to the others on a large couch in Bowser's den.

"**That good-for-nothing Mario cheated on me by sleeping with Princess Daisy last Saturday! Now I want to beat the pulp out of that fat bastard!"** Peach says, clenching her fists.

"**Excellent. With this modified version of Super Smash Brother Melee, I was able to transport Mario from reality into this game when he least expected it,"** Bowser says, popping the game into the Gamecube console and pressing the power button.

**Super Smash Brothers Melee  
****Characters Participating This Round**: Bowser, Wario, Peach  
**Opponent**: Mario  
**Stage**: Hyrule Temple  
**Stage Start!**

Mario appears on the left-most part of the stage. He looks around and gulps.

"**Uh oh, I must be in another one of Bowser's custom videogames. Why won't that damn dinosaur leave me alone?"** Mario says as he walked along the temple pathway.

It wasn't long before he ran into Peach.

"**Princess! Boy, am I glad to see you! You got to help me get out of this game! Bowser's trying to beat my ass again…um…Peach…what's that behind your back?"** Mario says to Peach, before realizing she was indeed concealing something behind her.

"**Oh this? It's a little parting gift for you and your whore of a woman, Daisy!"** Peach says angrily, revealing a Homerun Bat as she closes in on Mario.

"**W-wait! I-I can explain! I did not have a sexual relationship with that woman..!"** Mario says with unease, backing slowly away from her.

"**Shut-it!"** Peach yelled, lunging forward and smacking Mario upside the head with the bat, sending him flying across the stage.

"**WAAAHHH!"** Mario yelled as he flew and landed in another area of the Temple. He stands to his feet, shakes his head, and looks up.

He was face to face with his arch-rival: Bowser.

"**Bowser! You'll pay for this!"** Mario says, quickly getting up and preparing to launch one of his famous fireballs at him.

"**Give it up, Plumber-Butt. I'm fed up with you ruining my schemes in every Mario game that's ever been released! Now I'm going to return the favor once again!"** Bowser says to Mario, rearing back, ready to spew flames from his mouth.

"**Yipes!"** yelled Mario, doing a back flip to get out of the way. He landed on the ground, and heard a rapid beeping noise.

"**Huh?"** Mario says, looking down to the ground at the Motion Sensor Bomb he had just stepped on.

"**Uh oh…"** Mario says, as he tried to run, but it was too late.

**KABLAM!**

"**AAIIIEEEE!"** screamed Mario, as he was jettisoned out of the stage faster than the speed of light, slamming into the Tv screen in the process.

"**Heheheh, worked like a charm,"** Wario says, gathering the remains of his bombs he set up earlier.

Mario was blasted out of the Hyrule Temple, and eventually ended up in another stage.

**Super Smash Brothers Melee  
****Characters Participating**: Donkey Kong  
**Opponent**: Mario  
**Stage**: Jungle Japes  
**Stage Start!**

**WHAM!**

Mario crash lands in another stage after being ejected from Hyrule Temple. He gets up and shakes his head.

"**Where am I now?"** Mario says, looking at his surroundings.

He was now in a jungle-like area. It was sunset, and he was apparently standing on the walkway of a hut that stood in the middle of a raging river.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over Mario from behind. Mario spun around and looked up.

"**Donkey Kong?!"** Mario says, jumping back. **"Don't tell me you're part of this too!?"**

Donkey Kong simply responded by grabbing a nearby barrel and chucking it at Mario.

"**Whoa!"** Mario yelled, jumping out of the way. **"You think I'd let you hit me with a barrel? Remember, I beat your ass in the original Donkey Kong arcade game you oversized…"** Mario began saying to Donkey Kong…

**SLAP!**

…but was interrupted when Donkey Kong bitch-slaps Mario, sending him into the raging river to his death.

Mario re-spawns moments later, health fully restored.

"**I gotta get outta here!"** Mario says frantically, looking for a place he could escape to.

As Mario began running toward the side of the stage, Donkey Kong, who had a Ray Gun in his hand, cut him off before he could get far.

Mario gulps.

"**Look, can we just talk about this?"** Mario says to Donkey Kong, trying to make up an excuse.

Donkey Kong answered by zapping Mario with his gun until Mario was nothing but a sizzling pile of ashes. The big ape scratches his head as if to say 'Did I overdo it?' but quickly shakes his head as if to say 'Nah'.

Mario re-spawns once again.

"**Damn, looks like I have to fight my way out,"** Mario says, walking to the nearest crate and smashing it open. Out popped a Hammer. Mario grabbed it and looks at Donkey Kong.

"**Remember this? I used this to smash those barrels back in the good old days! Now I'll use it to smash your hairy face in!"** Mario says as he advanced toward Donkey Kong, swinging the Hammer up and down wildly.

Donkey Kong stood there un-phased by Mario's threat and watched as the plumber got closer to him. Donkey Kong grins and points his Laser Gun at Mario once more, only this time charging it to full power. Once it was powered, Donkey Kong fired.

**ZAAAAP!**

A trail of smoke followed Mario as he was shot out of the stage. All that was left behind was the plumber's hammer, and his shoes.

**Super Smash Brothers Melee  
****Characters Participating**: Bowser, Peach, Wario, Donkey Kong  
**Opponent**: Mario  
**Stage**: Mushroom Kingdom  
**Stage Start!**

It was Mario's last life.

**CRASH!**

Once again Mario makes a hard landing in another stage after being shot from the Jungle area by Donkey Kong. He gets up and looks around.

"**Uh oh…this stage is from the original Super Mario Brothers," **Mario says, observing his surroundings.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mario turns and gulps.

It was his evil alter ego: Wario.

"**Ready for a beating, plumber-butt?"** Wario says in a sinister tone, holding a Folding Fan item in his hand.

"**You're seriously going to hurt me with a fan? What are you going to do, cool me to death?"** Mario says, trying to contain his laughter from his enemy's weapon choice.

"**Nope, I just use this to keep myself cool. However, the gorilla behind you is going to assist in the administration of your beating,"** Wario corrected, pointing to someone behind Mario.

Mario had no chance to react as Donkey Kong grabbed Mario by the legs and held him upside down into the air. Wario then proceeds in pounding Mario like a punching bag. After they were finished, Donkey Dong chucked Mario across the stage, causing Mario to ricochet between several brick blocks and [?] boxes along the way.

Mario got up dizzily and stumbled backwards, eventually running into Princess Peach again.

"**Peach! What's going on here?! You have to get me out of this mess!"** Mario pleaded to Peach.

Peach responded by performing a high kick, sending Mario flying upward, and breaking through three brick blocks along the way.

While still in mid-air, Bowser leaped up to Mario's level and drop-kicked the plumber off-screen like a soccer ball.

**GAME!**

Peach and the other villains have successfully humiliated Mario for the last time. What will happen to our beloved plumber? No one knows, and frankly, I don't think any of them care. All that mattered was that they got revenge on Mario and were thoroughly satisfied with the results.

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review and keep watch for the next short: ****Speak or Fight****, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	5. Speak or Fight

**Speak or Fight  
Note: **This chapter is tiny as it was originally written for a challenge on a writing forum I used to be a part of years ago. The challenge was to write a fic with only 100 words, no more, no less!

* * *

"**I'm here to save-a the Princess!"**

"**You again?!" **

Mario stood before his towering foe, Bowser, ready to take him out for the umpteenth time.

"**You know, for once I'd like to face someone else other than the same meddling plumber like you,"** Bowser growls.

"**You would-a, Bowser, if you'd kidnap someone else-a for once!"** Mario countered.

**"…"**

Mario had Bowser beat, for his reptilian rival was at a lost of words for a comeback.

"**Enough talk! Prepare to die!"** Bowser roared as he advanced toward the hero.

"**Lets-a go!"** Mario said, leaping toward Bowser with an attack of his own.

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review and keep watch for the next story: Liquid Plumber****, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	6. Liquid Plumber

**Liquid Plumber**

* * *

Mario was sitting on a bench in the locker room area of a large cruise ship. He and his friends were away on vacation from trashing Bowser and his evil schemes.

"**I think I'll play-a some tennis with Peach!"** Mario says as he slips on his sportswear.

After he stood, he began to proceed outside toward the deck, when he suddenly heard gunfire not too far from him.

Seconds later, a blond-haired man busts into the locker room where Mario was. He stops and stares down at the fat plumber briefly, before turning his head as he heard footsteps approaching him not too far behind.

That blond haired man was Liquid Snake.

"**What the…what's-a going on here?"** Mario asked, completely oblivious of what was happening.

Without wasting time, the blond-haired man, grabs Mario by the collar and shoves him into the nearest open locker and slams it shut, then he steps into the locker next to Mario and closes it as well.

_"**What's-a happening? Who are you? Why you-a doing this to me?"**_ Mario's muffled voice says from the other locker.

_"**Just shut up and be quiet!"**_ the blond-haired man barked quietly back to Mario.

A few seconds later, Solid Snake steps into the locker room, carefully surveying his surroundings.

"**I know you're here, Liquid…"** Solid says he proceeds to open a few of the lockers.

_**SLAM!**_

…Empty.

He tried another.

_**WHAM!**_

…Also empty.

Solid Snake then began approaching the lockers where Mario and Liquid Snake were hiding in.

As he began to open then, he heard a noise off in the distance.

"**I'll get you…"** Solid says as he promptly exits the locker room to investigate the foreign noise he heard in the distance.

After the coast was clear, both Mario and Liquid stumble out of their lockers.

"**Come-a on! Tell me what's-a wrong! I can-a help you!"** Mario insists to Liquid.

"**Bullshit,"** Liquid says as he pulls out a gun and loads it. **"I've got a mission to complete. You'll only get in the way."**

Without another word, Liquid exits the locker room to pursue Solid.

Mario stood there dumbfounded by the whole event.

"**That was-a weird…"** Mario said, scratching his head. **"I better tell the others."**

Unfortunately, that would never come to be, as Solid Snake suddenly appears behind Mario from within the shadows, holding a knife to his neck. Mario's eyes pop open in shock at his sudden appearance.

"**You're conspiring with the enemy aren't you?"** Solid Snake asks.

"**Why-a no! I didn't do-a anything!"** Mario says frantically.

"**Then why don't I believe you?" **Solid Snake asks.

_**SLASH!**_

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review and keep watch for the next story: Toad The Bastard, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	7. Toad The Bastard

**Toad The Bastard**

* * *

**Bowser's Castle**

Mario, our illustrious hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, has braved the many dangerous lands in search for the kidnapped Princess Peach.

His journey was now finally coming to a close as he approached Bowser's eighth and final fortress.

Before Mario could get in through the front door, Toad zips out of nowhere and blocks his path.

"**Outta my way, Toad, I'm going to save-a the Princess!"** Mario says to the little mushroom dude.

"**But Mario, the Princess is in another castle!"** Toad informs him.

Mario's eyes glower upon Toad. **"Yeah-a right! That's what you said-a in the seven other castles I broke through looking for her! Without a doubt she has to-a be in this one!"** Mario tells Toad.

"**Wait! My intelligence was incorrect on the others, but I'm one hundred percent sure she's not inside!"** Toad insisted upon the plumber.

"**Oh really? Prove it!"** Mario says sternly to Toad.

As if on cue, Bowser appears from behind Toad and confronts Mario.

"**Get off my property, plumber-butt, I don't have your precious Princess…yet,"** Bowser growls before turning and disappearing back into his fortress.

Toad looks up at Mario with a cheesy smile on his face. **"See? Told ya!"** Toad says.

A now frustrated Mario picks up Toad and holds him at eye-level. **"Well? Tell me where-a she is already!"** Mario demands.

**Several Hours Later**

Some time later, Mario wanders through a very dark and creepy land he's never visited before. Upon reaching the top of a large hill, he sees an old sign.

"**Welcome To Castlevania,"** it read.

Just past the sign was an extremely large and foreboding castle in the backdrop. Gulping with a bit of apprehension, Mario gains his confidence and proceeds to the castle's entrance, opening the tall doors and stepping inside the pitch-black lobby.

"**Hello? Anybody here?"** Mario calls out.

Mario's call was soon silenced as a very tall and pale vampire appears behind him.

"**Vell…this is all those blasted Belmonts could come up vith to take me out? Pathetic. I vill feast upon your blood, fat man!"** said Alucard, son of Dracula, as he proceeds to drag the now helpless Mario into the depths of his castle as the plumber cried for help along the way, his voice echoing until it faded into nothingness.

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

A while later, Toad is sitting on the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom wearing royal garbs and even a crown. Next to him stood his new chancellor: Bowser.

"**Haha, now we control the Mushroom Kingdom. Isn't that right, King Toad?"** Bowser growls at his new leader.

"**Ah, its good to be the king, glad I thought of this joint takeover plot! I wonder how Mario is faring…ah who cares,"** Toad says in a cheeky tone. **"Now, jester, bring out my concubine!"** Toad commands.

Seconds later, Court Jester Luigi brings in the shackled Princess Peach, who wore dancers garbs, looking pretty pissed at the acts Toad committed against her and her kingdom.

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review and keep watch for the next story: Luigi's Nightmare, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	8. Luigi's Nightmare

**Luigi's Nightmare**

* * *

"**Luigi, save me!"**

Luigi stood before Bowser, who had Princess Peach over his shoulder. They were within his dungeon, and a bridge over a pool of lava was the only thing that stood between the tall slim hero and the persistent and greedy reptile.

"**Release her or else!"** Luigi warns Bowser as he began dashing across the bridge toward his foe.

Bowser chuckles. **"Or else what?"**

To Luigi's horror, he notices a bit too late that Bowser had his free hand on the key that would force the bridge to collapse.

Without waiting another moment and sneering at Luigi, Bowser plucked it.

The bridge immediately falls apart, sending Luigi plunging toward the boiling hot lava, screaming like a baby all the way down.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Luigi screams at the top of his lungs.

He was back in his bedroom.

He was in a cold sweat. Wiping his brow, he catches his breath.

"**Whew, it was only a dream…"** Luigi said with a nervous laugh, turning his head to his left.

Luigi's eyes turn tiny with horror as he was staring right in the face of a Boo Ghost.

"**Man, you sure were feisty. Wanna do it again?"** the Boo Ghost says to Luigi is a suave voice, waggling its eyebrows while doing a pelvic-thrust motion with its body.

Luigi literally ran through his bedroom door, wailing like a sissy as he almost flew downstairs to the kitchen, seeing his brother Mario with his back turned toward the sink.

"**Mario! There's a ghost upstairs that slept with me! How the heck did it get into our home?!"** Luigi pleads, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Luigi's face was now pale in shock as the man turns around, revealing to be Sonic The Hedgehog in Mario's clothing. Sonic gave Luigi a maniacal look as he held up the severed head of Mario.

"**WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** screamed Luigi like a scared Catholic schoolgirl as he bolted out of his home and ran down the street.

**CRASH!**

In all the panic, Luigi slams into something large and hideous. He looks up and nearly shits himself as he was staring right at Nemesis from the Resident Evil world.

That was the last straw as Luigi passes out from the chain of uncanny and horrific events he had just experienced within a span of sixty-seconds.

**The Real World**

Mario, Toad, and Princess Peach were all watching Luigi in total silence twitch around on the lawn outside of Mario's house, snoring and grunting in his sleep.

"…**What do you think he's dreaming about?" **Toad asks, breaking the silence.

"**I don't know…maybe he's dreaming of starring in his own game that's worth playing or something?"** Princess Peach suggests.

"**Either way…I don't-a think it was a good idea to let him smoke-a that magic mushroom at that party we attended earlier,"** Mario adds as he and the others continue to watch Luigi endure his nightmares for several more hours without waking him.

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review and keep watch for the next story: Yoshi vs Kirby, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	9. Yoshi vs Kirby

**Yoshi vs Kirby**

* * *

It was a day like any other within the Mushroom Kingdom. Today was a lovely day in fact, so Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach decided to go take a walk together through the countryside. Before they left, they decided to leave Yoshi in charge of the castle.

"**Alright Yoshi, listen up. I baked a blueberry pie and it's sitting the kitchen window cooling. Be a good dinosaur and don't eat that pie while we are gone. We'll see you soon, okay?"** Princess Peach says to Yoshi, petting him before she and the others take off.

Yoshi stood upright and salutes the princess with a determined expression on his face.

The heroes of the mushroom kingdom left the premises, and Yoshi was about to lie down to take himself a nap.

It was then a small, round pink creature floats on in through another open window and lands softly next to Yoshi.

It was Kirby.

Yoshi nearly jumped at the presence of the small, seemingly harmless creature.

"**Hai!"** said Kirby, waving its arms at the dinosaur happily.

"**Yoshi?"** Yoshi says in question to the guest's sudden arrival.

Kirby looks around the room for a moment, and spots the blueberry pie on the windowsill not too long after. Kirby smiles excitedly and jumps up toward the dessert with the intention of eating it.

"**Wah!"** Yoshi yelps as he immediately unleashed his tongue toward the creature, lathing on to Kirby and pulling him back down to the ground.

Yoshi waves his arms as if to tell him 'No, don't eat that!'

Kirby tilts its body to the side slightly as if to not understand what the dinosaur was telling him. So instead, Kirby turns around and begins to use his famous inhaling skills, which began to draw the pie toward him.

"**Awawawah!" **Yoshi says in a panic as he grabbed a nearby wooden spoon off of the counter and began whacking Kirby with it to get him to stop.

Kirby stops his inhaling shortly after.

Yoshi sighs in relief as he puts back the spoon, thinking the little pink ball was finally listing to him.

The green dinosaur soon realizes that was not the case when he looks at Kirby again, only to see it wearing a chef's hat and holding a frying pan in its stubby little hands.

"**Yoshi?"** Yoshi questions, wondering when Kirby got a hold of…

**WHACK!**

Yoshi's though process met an abrupt end when Kirby clocks the green dinosaur with the frying pan, knocking him out cold.

Kirby smiles and proceeded to eat the prized blueberry pie he was after the whole time, gulping it down with a burp, then promptly leaves through the window in which it came.

Hours later, Mario and his pals return to the castle, seeing the remnants of the blueberry pie pan on the floor next to Yoshi, who was just starting to wake up from up unconsciousness.

"**Yoshi! How could you eat my pie?"** Princess Peach scolds him. **"Bad dinosaur! No dessert for you for a month!"**

"**Waaah?"** Yoshi says in shock, looking at the devoured pie pan next to him and remembering what happened earlier between and Kirby.

Yoshi growls and shakes waves his arms in frustration and anger.

The next time he saw the little pink blob, he was going to give the pink ball _its_ just desserts.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for the next story: **Yoshi vs Kirby 2: Picnic Panic,** as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	10. Yoshi vs Kirby 2: Picnic Panic

**Yoshi vs Kirby 2: Picnic Panic**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess Peach, and of course, Yoshi, were out for a walk in the park. That wasn't the sole reason they were there though. They were really out on a picnic.

Once the group reaches their desired location and set out their things, Mario approaches Yoshi.

"**Yoshi, myself and the rest of the group are going to go-a fishing at the lake down the hill. We're leaving the picnic basket and the drinks-a here with you. Don't touch-a a thing until we return, alright?"** Mario tells the green dinosaur.

Yoshi stands up straight and salutes, agreeing to Mario's instructions.

After they had left the area, Yoshi yawns and settles down on the warm grass next to the food and blanket, opting to give himself a little nap instead. He closes his eyes as he starts to drift off.

Besides, who in the world would want to steal their food in such a private place like t-

**SSSLUUUUUUUUURPPP!**

Yoshi's eyes flew open as soon as he heard the sounds of someone inhaling nearby. He looks up and sees that same pink ball of trouble he dealt with just weeks ago…

…Kirby.

Kirby's waves at Yoshi while the now bloated Kirby held their picnic basket hostage within his mouth.

"**WAH!"** Yoshi yelps as he stood up and runs over to Kirby, hopping up and down and yelling dino-gibberish, demanding him to spit it out.

Kirby just stares at Yoshi as if the dinosaur was crazy. Instead he simply shrugs and starts wobbling off in the opposite direction.

Yoshi started turning red with frustration as he then charges right at Kirby, ready to tackle the pink glob and force it to cough up their food.

**WHACK!**

Unbeknownst to our green hero, Kirby was armed, as he turned around and clocked Yoshi right in the nose with his magic hammer.

"**Bai!"** Kirby waves at the now dazed Yoshi as he starts to float-jump away from the scene.

After regaining his composure, Yoshi looks up to see the culprit trying to fly away.

Acting quickly, Yoshi runs across the park and spots a young boy playing with his kite. After the kite came down low enough to the ground, he grabs a hold to it and was whisked away into the sky.

It didn't take long for Yoshi to get near his basket-snatching thief.

Without Kirby even noticing, Yoshi lets go from the kite, and manages to tackle Kirby, both individuals falling toward the ground and landing with a thud.

**WHAM!**

When Yoshi came to his senses, the food he was told to protect was sprawled everywhere in a big mess all around the picnic area.

Even worse, Mario and the gang had just returned to witness the disaster.

"**Yoshi! What on earth happened here?"** Princess Peach asks Yoshi in shock.

Yoshi got to his feet and started explaining frantically that it was Kirby who started this mess, pointer over to where Kirby had landed earlier.

"**But there's nothing there but some pink-colored rock,"** Toad points out in confusion.

"**WUH?"** Yoshi said, turning around and as his jaw hits the ground, sees that Kirby had transformed itself to a pink weighted rock with two little black eyes.

"**That's-a it Yoshi, were-a going home, and when we get there, you are-a grounded for a month!"** Mario says as he drags Yoshi by the tail, the group leaving the picnic spot for home.

Kirby pops out of his transformed state and waves at Yoshi with a satisfied smile before leaving the scene of the crime.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for the final story: **Yoshi vs Kirby 3: ******Dream Island Rumble******,**  
****as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	11. Yoshi vs Kirby 3: Dream Island Rumble

**Yoshi vs Kirby 3: Dream Island Rumble**

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet afternoon in Dream Land. Kirby was sleeping next to a tree in Green Greens forest without a care in the world. All seemed fine for the little pink wonder, but someone or something strange was lurking nearby.

Wearing a full camouflaged body-suit, our hero Yoshi spied upon Kirby from a distance with a pair of binoculars. He had traveled to Dream Land to enact revenge for all of the trouble Kirby has caused Yoshi in the previous encounters.

A sinister grin on his face, Yoshi puts away his equipment, and pulls out a stick of dynamite from his carry-bag. He lights it and careful tosses the dynamite at Kirby, landing right next to the pink puff-ball.

The hissing of the dynamite next to him managed to wake Kirby, who tiredly stared at the object, before realizing what it was.

It was too late, however…

**KABLAM!**

…as the stick of dynamite exploded, sending Kirby flying into the air like a fiery projectile until it disappeared into the horizon.

Yoshi jumps up and down in joy as he thought he had finally gotten revenge on Kirby…

**CRACK!**

…when out of nowhere Kirby returns riding on a Warp Star, flying by Yoshi and running him over in the process at near mach speed.

His face down buried into the dirt, Yoshi digs himself out and stands up, glaring angrily at Kirby as it flew around the forest taunting playfully.

Kirby thought he had taught Yoshi a lesson as he prepared to fly away from the woods to another location…

**SNAP!**

…when Kirby suddenly comes in contact with a strand of near-invisible trip-wire suspended between a couple trees, catapulting Kirby off of his Warp Star…

**SHOOMP!**

…and into the mouth of one of Kirby's enemies: Wispy Woods.

Yoshi laughs hard as he witnesses Kirby tried to dislodge himself from the gaping hole of the tree, but to no avail.

Satisfied in leaving Kirby in that state and declaring himself the winner of this match, Yoshi started to gather his equipment and leave…

**SLUUUURP!**

…when a loud slurping noise causes Yoshi to spin around and drop his jaw in shock, as Kirby had inhaled the entire tree into his own mouth. Kirby then turns to Yoshi and gives the green dinosaur an evil look.

Yoshi backs away slowly, pleading Kirby not to do anything drastic, but Kirby ignores his cries…

**SPIT…**

**WHAM!**

…as Kirby inhales the entire Wispy Woods out of his mouth, launching it at Yoshi and ultimate crushing him underneath the timber.

Without a second to waste, a now enraged Yoshi lofts the entire tree off of him with Herculean strength and whips out an AK-47.

Kirby immediately responds by whipping out a Napalm Launcher and gets ready to fire.

The two advisories were about to launch their final assault onto one another, both of them stop as they heard laughing from somewhere around them.

It took the two a while to pinpoint the disturbance, but they eventually found it as they turn toward the TV screen.

Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, Bowser, Meta Kinght, and King Dedede were all in a house watching the showdown on cable TV, with Yoshi and Kirby being the stars of the battle royale.

Realizing that the two's rivalry was being treated as prime-time entertainment, both Kirby and Yoshi drop their weapons and shake hands with one another, signaling a temporary truce. The two then rush off screen, away from the eyes of those watching them on TV.

**"Huh? Where did-a they go?"** Mario questions.

**"Yeah, it was just getting to the good part!"** Meta Knight responds irritably.

Seconds later…

**CRASH!**

…Kirby and Yoshi plow into the house in an armored tank, taking aim at both Mario and King Dedede's teams.

The rest of the day was spent declaring war upon them all. Within the chaos and destruction, both Yoshi and Kirby were able to form a bond with one another, finally putting aside their differences for a moment to get payback for their allies/enemies using them for mindless entertainment.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, and check out our other stories!**


End file.
